


A Man and his dog

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [11]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Robert needs some stress relief, badly and so goes back to an activity he hasn't done in years.





	A Man and his dog

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the first season of the show. This is very explicit  
Make sure to read tags, this is not for everyone.

He pats his coat pockets to reassure himself he has everything he needs, as he walks out the front door. He is headed to the remotest part of the estate.

“Come along Isis, my girl.” he calls as he treks off. He hasn’t needed to do this in so long, but the stress is getting to him. His heirs dying like that, together in such a tragic way and Cora and his mother both badgering him to try to get the entail smashed. It is just too much to bear.

It’s quite a long walk, he hasn’t done it in a long time he’d almost forgotten how long it took to get there. He feels like he’s been walking for hours, but it can’t be more then 45 minutes. He comes up over a small hill and he can finally see it. It used to be an old storage shed, but he’d had some work done on it, long ago, when he was a young man. Making it into a very crude hunting retreat for himself. He’d needed a place he could use to get away from his father, when he felt overwhelmed by it all. His life in recent years has been smooth going and he hasn’t been here in years.

Finally reaching the door of the building he pulls out an old key and inserts it into the lock, praying that it will still work, and hasn’t rusted through. The lock opens relatively smoothly but the door is swollen and needs some pushing to open, to get inside. It’s not in too bad a shape inside, a few cobwebs but not bad at all. He gives a whistle and calls

“Isis, come along now. In we go” after they are both inside and the door is closed. He removes the gear from his pockets, laying them out on a crude table he’d built himself long ago. Taking off his coat and jacket he hangs them both on hooks by the door. Picking up one of the items from his table he slowly approaches Isis, who has been standing in the middle of the room, just like she is waiting for this. Maybe she has forgotten, it has been a exceedingly long time since they last came here. Approaching her slowly he speaks to her gently, trying to be soothing.

“Come on now, my girl. Gotta get this on you, just slip your head right in there.” He slowly pulls the muzzle over and around her face and pulling the straps up to hook behind her head. Now she can’t bite him.

“Good girl, that’s a start. Now let’s get you completely set up.” He goes back to the table and gets a few, what look like scarves. He has already tied one into a sort of hobble and he puts the loops over her front paws, and fetching a strange wooden apparatus from against the wall he sets it up in the middle of the floor. He made this also, years ago, and it’s quite heavy, but it needs to be. He ties one scarf to each of the upright posts of the piece. Then just leaving it he steps back and starts to remove his clothes. Carefully laying everything safely aside until he is down to his smalls. Turning to the dog he says.

“Your turn to get ready now.” Approaching the hobbled dog he pulls her over to his apparatus and proceeds to use each scarf to tie her back legs to an upright post, not too tightly, just enough to keep them slightly apart and her restrained somewhat. Leaving her once he’s decided she is arranged correctly, he gets a few other items from the table and returns to her. Laying out a small towel behind her he kneels down and pets her flank.

“Don’t worry now, you’ve done this before. I know its been a long time, but you remember, don’t you, my girl?” Reaching for the small corked bottle of olive oil he has placed beside him, he pours a bit into his hand and reaching under the dogs backside rubs it along her vaginal opening and slides one finger into her to lubricate the way. Then pulling down his pants he pours more into his hand and rubs it on his half hard cock. He’s been half aroused since starting out this morning. It’s partly the excitement of this horribly perverted activity, and it’s partly the nostalgia of returning to a sexual activity he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Stroking himself with the warm oil, he has become full engorged.

“Now then, I’m ready, are you?” He shuffles forward slightly so his knees are over the cross piece of his contraption and he is directly behind her.

“Easy there, good girl.” He rises up fully to his knees and still stroking his cock, he reaches for one of her hips to keep her as still as possible. He is just inches from her and his penis lines up perfectly with her vaginal slit. He can remember discovering how perfectly they fit together. When he first brought her here, she was barely a year old, but already full size. She was a calm and cooperative dog even then and after setting up, he discovered she was exactly the correct height for him.

“That’s my girl...my beautiful girl.” he mutters to keep her calm as he uses one hand to guide his prick just inside her, and his other hand to hold her still. Getting his cock a little ways inside her without too much reaction, he releases his grip on himself and grabs both her hips, slowly inching his way inside her. Memories start flooding back to him, of the times he’s come here with his other dogs and the release his body feels when he is fucking them. The small body and the tiny slit of an opening that can stretch to allow his penis to enter. The massive release of tension, when all he has to worry about is his own pleasure, nothing and nobody else. Once inside her as far as he can, he starts to slowly pump, sliding himself in and out a tiny bit, while whispering reassurance to her.

“What a good girl….that’s it...you’re doing so good. Just a few more minutes...there’s a good dog.” Just a few more minutes is all it takes, his pumping quickly gets faster, so that he is pounding himself into her body, oblivious to everything but how he feels. He is soon nearing his climax. Feeling it, he surges forward, throws back his head and with a huge drawn out groan, he spurts into the captive body of his favorite creature on this earth. Falling back onto his backside after his spasms, he slides out of her body.

After coming down from his natural intoxication, he unties her back legs and removes the hobble from her front ones. While she goes off to investigate every corner of the tiny hut, he stands up and proceeds to redress. Making sure to gather all his things, he calls her over and bending down removing the muzzle. Once he has, the dog licks his face. And then goes to stand by the door. Chuckling he says

“Yes, I’m coming, give me a few seconds, to get everything.” looking around to make sure he has it all. He opens the door and lets Isis out, closing and locking it behind him.

“Come along then, girl. We should be getting home for luncheon, don’t you think?” walking off back towards the house, with a new bounce in his step and his dog beside him.


End file.
